


Whack a Zora

by Mu2



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW spoilers, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lynels suck, M/M, Primarily my pain as I play through BOTW, Sidon is gay how couldnt he be with that outfit, So this is how I will vent, Still no beta, We Die Like Men, and anger at blood moons, and fluff, cause i think that daruk and mipha would offer commentary on how well or badly link is doing, general anger at the authors own ineptitude at playing games, i have decided that the champions will be able to talk to link through magic, like werk it girl, lots of crack, second fanfic, spoilers for BOTW, there may be smut later on, who knows not me, zelda/urbosa will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2
Summary: Link's journey to discovering that he may want that shark man... a lot, and that agreeing to help said shark man so quickly may bite him in the arse... literally.Basically Link falls in love with Sidon through the trials and tribulations of making his way to the Domain and what happens after he needs to leave the Domain.This is being updated as I play through BoTW so read at your own peril. Basically a crack fic which may end in some steamy smut IDK check the tags as they're updated.
Relationships: Daruk & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. There’s some-fin special about you

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how the notes work but be forewarned that this fic isnt pre-planned and is a way to work through my feelings about BoTW as I play through.

A total of three Zora had already approached Link about this Prince Sidon waiting for a Hylian at the bridge. At three separate Shrines there had been a Zora to ask like to meet this Prince, all Link wanted to do was access the shrine and have business as usual, killing bokoblins and other monsters whilst trying to piece together his past. Not be sent on a wayward trip to see, from what he could gather, a shark Prince in need of a Hylian.

None of the three Zora at the shrines had exposited any information as to why the Prince needed a Hylian, and though Link had woken a few days prior to a changed world, he knew that this was, pardon the pun, fishy at best. 

Deftly avoiding the bridge with the aforementioned Prince, Link continued to the Tower, an orange beacon against the black backdrop of the night sky. 

The issue with paragliding from a great height was that there was a high possibility of landing in the middle of a group of monsters, as Link quickly found when he dropped onto the Towers island. Multiple skeleton bokoblins and lizalfo’s rushed forth toward Link who was in no way prepared in that moment. Bracing his shield and pulling out his travellers’ sword he parried and slashed his way through the monsters.

Moving up the island was also an issue due to the torrential downpour. As Link couldn’t climb up the rocks, he instead chose to scout out the lower areas of the island, battling more monsters as he went. After circling the island, avoiding the bridge and subsequent Price as he was not yet ready to agree to helping him, Link came to a point where the hills were steep, but he could attempt to run up them rather than climb.

At the peak the bokoblins were not an issue, the ice wizzrobe though was. Any monster which had the ability to teleport, even the Yiga clan, annoyed Link to no end. There were ways to predict where the foe would materialise but even then, things were difficult. Shooting what seemed to be a legion of arrows at the wizzrobe finally brought it down. After that the climb up the Tower seemed anticlimactic. 

After the Great Plateau and the mystery surrounding the King’s ghost Link had never anticipated seeing another being on top of the Tower. So, yet another Zora waiting to inform him of Prince Sidon’s plight to find a Hylian was unexpected to say the least. Activating the Tower and receiving the surrounding areas map was Link’s first move. Walking to see if the Zora needed help getting down was the next.

The Zora wouldn’t hear of Link helping him down, with the paraglider or teleporting worried Link initially, how was the Zora to get down after all? Deciding to head the now four separate Zora’s asks to meet with their Prince Link paraglided down to the bridge tower where Sidon was located.

Somehow in his landing Link must have fallen as suddenly Prince Sidon was calling to him from above and hailing him to stop. With a show of impressive acrobatics, the Zora Prince leapt from the tower and landed in front of Link’s still form. So, distracted by the Prince’s voice and appearance Link agreed to helping the Zora people (read: the gorgeous Shark Prince) and meeting him at the Domain.

After consulting the map, gathered from the Tower, Link saw the daunting road ahead and, with the words of Prince Sidon ringing in his head, saw where he would have to fight his way through to see the Prince again.

Several rounds with some lizalfo’s with electric shock arrows, some deaths which used up ALL the fairies Link had as spares in his pack the blood moon rose… whilst he was in the middle of picking up said dead lizalfo’s loot. Sprinting to the closest area to hide and regroup by eating to boost his health Link ended up back where the very first Lizalfo spotted him and blew the horn alerting the others like the little bitch it was.

Feeling more prepared this time, pulse in his throat as he readied himself to leap out again, Link readied his bow and charged again at the lizalfo’s, determined to make them regret coming back to life so soon.

***

When Sidon originally poked his head out of the water Link didn’t mind, yes, he was surprised that the Prince was keeping tabs on him, but he thought it was endearing for the Prince to warn him of the dangers ahead. It was as though the Prince had no idea who Link was (a nice change from the Yiga clan) and that he had fought off countless monsters before.

The second time Link wanted to whack the Prince, he was swimming so easily whilst Link was struggling with the sheer amount of lizalfo’s and shock arrows they had. Link’s stock of food was getting worryingly low and he had one, ONE singular fairy left. He didn’t even need one when he fought off the Yiga spy in Hateno village when protecting Dorian (really, why couldn’t Dorian have helped? He was just standing there whilst Link fought this paragon of Yiga strength.) or later when he learnt how to attack Guardians. Sure, he lost a few shields to those exercises, but he didn’t need his fairies.

But nooooo, hand the lizard bastards some shock arrows in a wetland area and suddenly all of Link’s practice and prowess went out the window and he needed to eat both his and the lizalfo’s weights in food and fairies to prevent himself from dying.

So yes, the second time he came up and warned Link of the dangers ahead Link wanted to boink the red shark on the nose with one of those shock arrows. 

Finally, when Sidon appeared the third time Link was ready to throttle, possibly main and kill the shark. Having used quite a lot of his food inventory, arrows, weapons he likes and were hard to get (read: got them from shrines) Link was a tad bit twitchy.

Sure, Sidon said this was the last time he was going to come up and talk to Link as he’d meet Link at the Domain, but the sentiment remained, why couldn’t Sidon just take Link directly there?

What was the need for Link to be zapped multiple times, to nearly die, to lose most of his favoured equipment?

Link sure as Hyrule didn’t know and as such was more than a little grumpy when Sidons head disappeared back under the water at last.

Heading off further down the path Link continued to battle his was through swaths of monsters, praying that there wouldn’t be another blood moon so quickly. It was only until he came across another wizzrobe, this time an electric type that he paused to consider whether the pretty shark boy was worth it all.


	2. Water You Up To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link FINALLY makes it to the Domain to be reunited with our fave red fishboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA I played again last night and decided to update. This fic will generally be updated every few days, depending on my playing frequency.
> 
> Also comments are my fave thing in the world so maybe leave one if you're feeling up to it?

The electric wizzrobe went down much easier than Link had anticipated. After the unfortunate events at one of the earlier shrines Link was hoping to avoid contact with further electric wizzrobes. Given that the electric wizzrobes made using metal weapons, the vast majority of what Link used, hard to use they were the toughest monster type he had fought. 

Judging by the map Link had of the area this was likely the last monster he would face before he met with Sidon at the Domain. Readying his bow and many many arrows he had collected from fallen foes Link shot at the wizzrobe before it had noticed him. Following the indicators of the wizzrobes next appearance Link readied his next shot, continuously shooting at the wizzrobe and pausing when it disappeared. 

When the wizzrobe was lagging, bent over in exertion, Link pulled the spear he had picked from the Lizalfo’s and stabbed quickly at the wizzrobe praying for it to be enough to kill it. Only after the wizzrobe had died, fully disappearing and dropping its rod did Link disarm himself.

Doing inventory Link was low on fairies, food and weapons. Link could fix two of the three easily but would need to visit the Domain before he took any further action. He also did not want to make Sidon wait longer than necessary, he was royalty after all (read: he’s a pretty fishboy and Link has a crush).

As Link made his way to the Domain and rounded a corner, he saw that the wizzrobe was not the last of the monsters he was to face before being reunited with Sidon. A league of Lizalfo’s, again armed with shock arrows, Links favourite weapon for his enemies to possess. Dodging the arrows proved to be harder within the confined space with a high walls of rock on either side of the passageway, with small pools of water every second step. Disabling them was harder but Link did so with his bow, attempting to dodge as many arrows as possible. Given that his very last fairy was used during the battle was disheartening and concerning. Perhaps Link _should _have used the elixir that Sidon had handed to him originally, too late now.__

__Not wanting to use up his limited supplies was proving to be Links hubris._ _

__Making not quite short work of the Lizalfo’s Link read the large blue stone on the pathway. It detailed a great fight but was in disrepair, it appeared to be the final in a series as it was the tenth such stone. Brilliant, Link had run past all the other stones, and if he attempted to go back and read them he would surely come across newly risen monsters as a blood moon was always around the corner._ _

__Continuing to the Domain Link was astounded by the size and décor of the place. The gigantic arches of silver and steel, the gleam of the Domain was beautiful, as were the Zora inhabiting it. Talking with some of the guards, many of whom appeared to recognise Link but he in turn did not know them, he slowly made his way to the centre of the Domain. One of the staff in the inn recognised him immediately, as did the Elder in the weapons centre. The former only had kind words for Link, the latter could take a jump off a cliff with no water at the bottom if you understand the meaning._ _

__After some fumbling, following incorrect arches and ending back where he started, Link made it to the throne room with little incident. He made his way to Sidon, wishing to greet the Prince before any official business was conducted. Unfortunately, Link’s plan was interrupted by the King himself, Sidons father, recognising Link and questing what he was doing alive, let alone in the Domain. Link feared that this was going to become a pattern, the long-living Zora recognising Link and knowing his past before he did and wishing for him to know them instantly in return as well._ _

__The issue of Mipha quickly arose after Link’s identity as the Hyrule Champion was revealed, the Elder Muzu, a limp looking ray of some sort, protesting at a Hylian’s interference and more so at Link’s interference. Both the King and Sidon refused to listen to the Zora, ruling off his disgruntlement as being due to his raising of Mipha and her death. Pushing the reason of her death solely onto Link was a foolish concept to Link, he wouldn’t have forced her, from the limited memories he had recovered he knew that Mipha was strong willed and he himself would do no such thing._ _

__When the King gifted the Zora armour to Link he had a sinking suspicion, especially when it appeared to be built for him, not a Zora. Muzu left in a huff, and with Sidon following him Link followed quickly. Donning the armour Link met both of them in front of the Mipha statue in the middle of the Domain. Sidon and Muzu appeared to be deep in discussion, Link, knowing that the armour was indeed made for him and that he had a duty to bring down the Divine Beast interjected.  
Muzu, when Sidon pointed out that the Zora armour was Link’s to have by Zora right, admitted where the shock arrows could be found. A lynel at the top of a mountain nearby would shoot them at Link, and the Zora expected him to collect at least twenty of them as the beast attempted to kill him. The sound of such a quest was a stressful concept to Link who was so low on food and fairies. _ _

__Thankfully Sidon mentioned that Link appeared to have enough of the arrows already, he had picked some up along the way fighting the Lizalfo’s. He already had twenty-five, more than the stuffy Muzu had recommended! This meant that Link wouldn’t actually have to go and face the lynel, screw what the Elder thought, sending Link on a suicide mission so soon after so many battles to get to the Domain._ _

__Agreeing to meet Sidon at the reservoir Link followed the Slate that was beeping to the Shrine in the Domain. Thoroughly enjoying the ease of the shrine quest Link blitzed through, collected the spirit orb and then immediately teleported to the Haneto Village. Having discovered the shrine in the Domain Link could now effectively and efficiently travel to the Domain after collecting more fairies and stocking up on food._ _

__As the Domain seemed to be under constant deluge of rain Link needed to travel elsewhere to cook his food. Visiting the Hateno fairy to level up his Zora armour and collect fairies, moving as slowly as possible and waiting patiently, ever so patiently, for the last fairy to fly within his reach._ _

__Fairy hunting task done and armour levelled up Link paraglided and set to cooking up a storm (pardon the Zora storm pun)._ _

__***_ _

__Back at the Zora Domain and wanting to explore before he met up with the Prince Link wondered around. And par for the course many recognised him and he did not recognise them. Despite this Link liked Bazz, the password answer niggled at his brain and he enjoyed the enthusiasm of a fellow warrior. Not that he actually considered himself as such given that he panicked sometimes and seemed to stab at thin air rather than monsters._ _

__Seeing that nothing else was urgent, other than the alarming news that the Prince had a fanclub (this was a personal issue for Link, not that he would admit it, he understood not every Zora was like Mipha and would be attracted to a Hylian), Link made his way to the reservoir._ _

__Unfortunately for Link he had noticed the Divine Beast earlier and went to that spot, completely missing where Prince Sidon was meeting him. Going back to the Domain for directions was a good call on Links part, he was not going to find the rendezvous point by himself._ _

__Looking around Link was perplexed to see a bed at the reservoir, what need would the Zora have to have a bed there? Images popped into his mind, aided by the sight of the Prince awaiting him at the end of the pier._ _

__Moving closer to the Prince, Link was enraptured by the image the red Zora made against the backdrop of a red Divine Beast. Using the Slate to take a photo Link steeled his nerves and approached the Zora, preparing himself for the first fight of many to reclaim the Divine Beasts and to free the Princess Zelda._ _


	3. If you can be fin-tastic, always be fin-tastic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link faces the Divine Beast and maybe also some of his own feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played some more of the game the other day and am using that for this chapter. As I go along I will be changing some things and adding some dialogue or interactions between Link and other characters. Particularly Sidon and Bazz. Bazz is cool.
> 
> Does anyone else have a fave Zora?

Of course, freeing the Princess Zelda was going to be easier said than done. Both Link and all he came across, Impa included, knew that the trials Link would face would be extreme and difficult to finish. These tasks Link was also expected to complete alone as the Champion of Hyrule, the last known _living_ Champion.

So, having Sidon here to help with the first Divine Beast warmed Links heart toward the Zora. He didn’t know how many days or weeks he had been awake; the journey so far had been sprinkled with companionship, but none had stood with him during a battle. Usually the companion cowered behind him as he fought off monsters, with someone beside him now Link felt stronger for it.

Sidon ensured that Link did final checks, that he wore the correct armour, had his shock arrows equipped and was ready to face the Divine Beast which had killed his sister. Which had killed a good friend of Link’s if the memory that Mipha’s statue proved true.

Riding on a Zora’s back, nay, riding on Sidon’s back with an enemy coming down on them was an experience for Link. Though Link knew some fears were rational he had a suspicion that his fear of water and what lay beneath, sharks and monsters included, may be from a past experience. With a barrier firmly between him and whatever may be beneath the surface of the reservoir Link had never felt more secure in a body of deep water. 

Saying that he could have done without the blocks of ice and spiked balls flying at him and Sidon as they journeyed around the Beast. The Slates ability to break the ice was perfect for the job, now if only Link could perfectly aim and not almost fall off Sidon as he aimed the thing. Really, Link was having enough trouble as it was, did the Beast really need to shoot ice at him? Was it entirely necessary for it to be this big either? Not everything divine needed to be so large, look at Link, such a small package with a large payoff, other beings should take note and be his size.

Except Sidon, Sidon was a good size in Link’s opinion.

After only one accidental journey up a waterfall to a shoulder he had already shot an arrow at the Divine Beast rumbled and started to emerge from the water. Sidon’s parting words with Link before he boarded the Beast mattered to Link. Many wished the Champion luck before a battle or for the adventure ahead, but Sidon wished Link to be _safe_ and return to the Domain afterwards. Return to _him_ is what Link heard and felt at those words.

Though Link yet again did not understand _why_ the Prince could not join him on this leg of the battle, he had just helped with the shooting of the shock arrows, Link would not want Sidon to be in the Beast with him. The dangers that he would face could harm Sidon, who’s appearance had the tasteful scar here and there which boasted experience fighting, Link would not risk it.

When Mipha’s spirit spoke to Link as he boarded, informing him of the checkpoints his check ached for Sidon and the Zora King. Link knew that the likelihood of finding her alive was near impossible, but he had hoped.

Moving through the Beast was relatively easy, nothing proved to be too hard so far. That was until Link activated the last terminal. Waterblight Ganon, the beast which had killed Mipha, appeared and immediately did serious damage to Link with its spear. In hindsight Link wished he had been to see the Lynel and collected more shock arrows. Muzu’s estimation of only needing twenty seemed paltry to the power of the Waterblight Ganon. It felt like Link could have had every shock arrow of the Lynel and still not make a dent in the monster’s health. Even the use of the Zora bow seemed to help little.

The ice blocks weren’t expected but with the limited familiarity Link had with Sidon’s help outside the Divine Beast Link efficiently broke the blocks before they could harm him. When the Ganon fell for the last time Link used his Zora sword in an act of justice, for Mipha, the Zora and for Sidon Link would slay this monster. For the unforgivable act of killing the Zora Champion that Link could only half remember, who he could feel her grace, her kindness and strength so powerfully in those memories.

Mipha’s Grace, a final gift from the female that loved Link with all her heart, was too much for Link. The memory from the statue, showing Link how Mipha had cared for him and healed him with both her Grace and words, had struck Link with the emotion behind it. The grief at such a loss for himself, the Zora people and the world at large was too big for him to hold alone, and now with such a kindness, her last kindness she could bestow, she was giving to him. Not to her brother who would never see her again, nor her Father who spoke of her with such pain in his voice. This gift was to him, who had forgotten her and had only initially agreed due to his interest in her brother.

***

Meeting back with the King and Sidon made for a bittersweet memory. As a whole the Zora were now safe from the Divine Beast, but it was with a certainty now that everyone knew that Mipha was not ever returning. She was gone, lost to the fight against Calamity Ganon and his creatures of darkness.

Taking the reward with a hollow chest Link resolved himself to stay longer in the Domain, to do everything he could for Mipha’s people and her brother. Particularly her brother, who was now speaking to Link and telling him how well they had worked as a team and that Link was now one of his best friends in the world.

In the, admittedly, short time that Link had interacted with Sidon he knew that friendship wasn’t in the cards for him. Well, wasn’t what he would want in the cards, which was what Sidon was handing him. How could Link communicate to Sidon that he didn’t simply want to be friends, not even best friends, with the Prince.

Leaving the Prince to gaze at the Divine Beast from the balcony of the Domain Link set off in search of things he could do to extend his stay within the Domain. 

Within one lap of the Domain Link had been asked to take a photograph of the Lynel he was meant to fight for shock arrows, defeat a Hinox in the mountains, collect luminous stones, jump from the Domain and dive, search for a lost wife and a lost trident. One lap was all it took to possibly extend his stay for a week or two, this was both a depressing thought and uplifting one.

Making quick work of the diving challenge Link collected his prize and set off again to see if Sidon had watched. Again, a short and succinct conversation of all Link had done for the Zora and how they were good friends.

So, moving onto the next quest Link went to collect luminous stones. Lizalfo’s were again present, as well as the electric bats which were a literal pain in Link’s behind. Couldn’t the monsters ever fight one on one, or would he forever be doomed to battle two or more at once? Pussies the lot of them, Link wanted to see them fight someone their own size and armour class for once. 

After collecting the stones with some to spare Link headed back to the Domain once again and collected his reward. Two diamonds for the price of one, Link could get used to that type of treatment. 

During the search for luminous stones he had come across a ruin in a small lake, when he ventured in and searched the water for a chest, he happened across a Zora helmet. Pleased the Hylian donned the helmet and resolved himself to find the trousers to match the set. Only because the Great Fairy mentioned sets being better, this had nothing to do with looking more Zora or appealing more to a Zora, nothing at all.

Locating Sidon again he tried to strike up another conversation, perhaps one leaning away from the topic of friendship and into something more romantic in nature. Again, he was rebuffed very politely and kindly. Link thought that a mention of the Zora helmet was warranted at least and wasn’t even given that.

Things were going to have to get drastic Link thought, to get the Princes attention again. Off to the Hinox it was then. During the fight, despite using long range weapons Link was backed into a corner and summarily needed to use Mipha’s Grace and a few fairies to prevent never seeing the handsome Zora again. That would be unfortunate truly. Never mind the whole Link needing to help save Hyrule jargon.

This didn’t change the conversation pattern in the slightest either. Sidon again talked of friendship and how great their bond was, but nothing romantic in the slightest.   
Perhaps Mipha was the only Zora who would ever be interested in the Hylian race. 

Needing a break from the Domain, the Zora (well, one in particular) Link decided that a quick visit to the Great Fairy and Impa may be in order. Maybe one of them had some worthwhile advice?


	4. Link's Pain and Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Divine Beast is going down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent been posting. Things have just been a bit heavy and haven't felt like playing as much due to the fires in and around where I live.
> 
> If any other Australian's are reading this please be careful and safe during this time <3

It was decided. No one was remotely helpful to Link. Neither Impa nor the Great Fairy had anything helpful for Link regarding his ongoing pining for Sidon. So yes, Link was a little grumpy returning to the Domain. 

To top it off, no one had helpful advice on which Divine Beast next to take on, or what he should or could be doing to help the fight against Calamity Ganon. Only that he should continue freeing the beasts and make his way to Calamity Ganon to save Zelda. Really that’s all it came down to, save Zelda, kill Calamity Ganon; no one said _how_ to achieve this.

In what little Link could remember there seemed to be an important Sword that he had. The Sword to seal the darkness. Zelda hadn’t left him a nice little message as to where she left it. Impa didn’t give any clues either. Did they not know how large Hyrule was? And how small Link was? It hurt his head to think about where they could have left it.

With all the thinking he had done and looking at the depressingly empty map on the Slate, Link resolved to try to impress Sidon one last time before he set off for the next Divine Beast. Link was going to defeat the Lynel properly, take it head on, maybe take its head _off_ and present his winnings to Sidon. If there was no reaction, he was booking it straight to the nearest Beast to hopefully die a glorious death.

Knowing Link’s luck though it wouldn’t be a glorious death, a bokoblin would most likely hit him whilst on a hill, then Link would embarrassingly tumble down the slight slope to his death. For what would feel like the eightieth time. 

Maybe Link would be killed by the Lynel? Who knows, not Link. So, with that he checked his inventory for food, elixirs (though he never drank them, he hoarded them like a dragon for ‘just in case’) and weapons. Deeming himself as ready as he could be, Link set off to the Domain to defeat the Lynel.

***

The Lynel plan was not going according to said plan.

Granted it wasn’t raining so there weren’t puddles for the shock arrows to catch him unawares Link was losing badly. His weapons didn’t seem enough to defeat the red maned beast. He’d broken two swords and a spear at this stage, as well as two shields. Down two fairies, eight meals and was quickly revaluating his priorities if this was what he had to do to get the Shark Prince to talk to him.

Link avoided running too far from the lynel as that’s when he pulled out his shock arrows, which were NOT fun in the slightest. Being in close combat came with difficulties, especially given that the lynels shield doubled as an axe of its own. Link could have had a life in a circus as an acrobat with the back flips he was doing every five seconds.

Luckily, after three more meals, another broken sword and spear and a badly damaged shield the lynel went down. Hard.

Quickly collecting the shock arrows and lynel pieces Link made himself scarce. Past experience proved that when he dawdled in an area the blood moon made a quick entrance and Links will to live made a subsequent exit.

Pockets and pack full of dead lynel Link made his way back to the Domain and Prince Sidon. Bone tired but elated at being alive.

***

Nothing. No reaction. A pat on the back and a pep talk. Through with the treatment Link quite pointedly said his goodbyes to those in the Domain and started off to Death Mountain and the second Divine Beast. Perhaps the Goron’s would be more appreciative of his heroic efforts?

The trek to Death Mountain was nothing to sneeze at, but it was the closest Divine Beast, so it made sense to go there first. It also helped that Death Mountain was lava and Gorons, the complete opposite to the Domain and Zora. 

The first thing Link noticed was that the temperature climbed higher and higher. Links armour clung to him like a second skin and was beginning to become uncomfortable. Stopping by the stable was a good idea, he was able to cook up some elixirs that would help with the heat. It also allowed him to stock up on the food he’d eaten to defeat the dumb big lynel.

Everything seemed to be going well, he collected lizards and butterflies along the path and made his way along the path. Then the Guardian popped out of nowhere, started shooting at him, scared the other travellers that were with him, and promptly depleted his health in one fowl swoop. 

Link was not in the mood for a Guardian today, not with the heat, depleted weapons and ragged feelings after the lynel. Three quick parries with his shield dealt with the Guardian, and it seemed the expletives that he let out also helped with the Guardians death. 

Then, around the bend there were exploding chu-chu’s, and Keese’s. Neither of which Link was in the mood for either. A jab jab here and a jab jab there with some arrows and spear he was on his way again.

Again though, once he reached near the Tower, a Guardian appeared. This one was trickier due to the uneven terrain and the surprise of its location.

After the Guardian exploded in it’s fiery death Link quickly made his way up the Tower, trying to avoid any more combat if he could. 

Having the map helped greatly, Link could distinguish a path now toward Death Mountain. He would try to stick to it to make it faster to the Goron settlement…

That plan lasted all of five seconds until he heard the tell-tale beep of a nearby shrine. It couldn’t hurt to travel off the path slightly, could it?

Yes, yes it could. Lava was not Link’s friend, it was now his greatest enemy. Who cares about Ganon, lava was the true enemy. Setting himself on fire three separate times just getting to the shrine, then only once coming back from it, Link was resolved that lava was one of Ganon’s creations, like the Waterblight Ganon he faced in Vah Ruta.

Getting to the mine was lucky in Links opinion. The fact that he hadn’t sunk into the lava or been killed by the chu-chu’s littering the path was a miracle. 

Making the deal to exchange ten lizards for armour to help with the heat seemed too good to be true to Link. People were too giving in Hyrule, he was sure they hadn’t been so kind 100 years ago. It made him suspicious.

Quickly gathering the lizards and handing them off for the armour Link continued to the city. He desperately needed the rest of the armour or he was going to have to make the trek back up again, the elixirs were running low.

Just before the city gates Link heard a terrible wailing, the Divine Beast was huffing and puffing along the sides of Death Mountain. Though to be honest Link though that Vah Ruta was scarier, the elephant was more menacing due to the rain and emerging from the water. This lizard could take some notes from Vah Ruta on being scary.

On his last few seconds of elixir Link sprinted through the streets to get to the armoury and bought the rest of the armour, wincing at the price of the helmet.

Speaking to the locals Link found out about the nearby shrine and that a young Goron names Yunobo was lost in one of the mines. As Link preferred potential friends alive he set off to clear the shrine and save the young Goron.

***

Bloody lizalfos and their bloody arrows. Every rock between him and the trapped Goron was littered with the monsters. There were also canons around him but as Link had been told not to touch them, he kept his hands off. 

Killing the lizalfos individually was a pain, literally and figuratively. One more arrow to the back and he was charging at the lizalfo’s head on with a few bombs. Though not his bomb arrows, which had blown up in his face quite rudely.

They really should make arrows durable in all weather. 

The normal arrows also caught fire, if he didn’t shoot them quickly enough the burned until they were ash. Link was generally disappointed in his arrows at this stage.

Finally making his way through the lizalfo’s to where he could hear Yunobo Link was stumped. How in the world was he meant to get the Goron out?

The Slate bombs didn’t work, his hammer didn’t either, and there was no alternative entrance. So, Link cheated, he used his spiritual connection to try and get some clue to how to open the cave. During said connection he figured out he needed to use the canon he was told not to touch, which you can probably tell really buttered his bread.

Clearing the cave was easy after that. Talking with Yunobo was also enlightening, finding out about his connection to Daruk the previous Champion, and what was happening with the Beast. Already Link knew that Yunobo was going to be helping him scale the Mountain and taking down Ganons control of the Beast.

The Elder Goron confirmed what Link already knew, Yunobo and he would go up the Mountain (really an active volcano which was extremely dangerous) and free the lizard. Really, Link was much preferring the experience with the Domain and Sidon to the heat of the Mountain.

Not that he missed Sidon, because he didn’t. At all.

After the Guardians, the lizalfo’s and general baddies Link had faced in the past day he didn’t appreciate having to rescue Yunobo again. Depleted strength and stamina just before going to fight a giant mechanic lizard wasn’t a good idea for Link right now.

***

Guardians flew now. Not bad enough that they walked and shot laser beams out their eyes, they could now fly and shoot laser beams out their eyes. Perfect.

Yunobo worked well with Link’s cues, stopping when he whistled and coming forward when he signalled to move again. With how dangerous the Guardians were Link didn’t need distractions. 

What Link couldn’t fathom was why he and Yunobo shot at the lizard to move it further away. What was the point of moving the thing they were working towards away from them?

Getting onto the Beast after passing the flying Guardians was relatively easy. The parting between him and Yunobo more amicable than bittersweet like his with Sidon. 

Daruk’s encouragement throughout the pitch black was needed. The darkness in the lizard made Link uncomfortable, darkness was where the monsters could get you, they reached out when you couldn’t see them. 

Fortunately, after the first terminal the lizard opened, and he could see again. Unfortunately, the terminals were a bit harder to reach and manoeuvre to than in the elephant. And yes, to spite the Divine Beasts Link was referring to them as what they were not their names. Which were a bit pretentious if you asked him.

Somehow Link had forgotten that a blighted Ganon would appear after he reached the last terminal. Clearly the Fireblight Ganon hadn’t forgotten given the immediate blows the thing dealt him. The strength of the Ganon’s seemed unfair to Link, why did they get all the fun powers and all he was was short?

Defeating the Fireblight Ganon seemed to take a million arrows, bombs and all of Link’s food to keep his health up. It was all worth it after Daruk shared the memory of him and Link on the lizard. To think that where Link defeated the monster was where Daruk and he had shared conversations and been friends. That this was where his cheerful friend would meet his end alone, but still help Link through the darkness with his cheer and strength.


End file.
